Chapter 21: Battle With The Forces of Evil
they leave the cell, the Beak Seeker Vulture sees them, which flies off screeching. [[Kelal], Wilga, Dejan, Linma, Diaval, Maleficent, Kinsa and Prince Phillip start going up the stairs. The Beak Seeker Vulture has called the D. Sorcerer's servants, which come streaming downstairs. Phillip and Linma fight some of them, but then they jump out a window. Some rocks are dropped towards Phillip.] * Maleficent: Phillip, watch out! turns the rocks into soap-bubbles. A wall of arrows is shot but quickly turned into flying flowers. Kelal frees the two horses. Phillip and Linma ride off on the white horse, Maleficent on the black. They ride towards the gate, where hot oil is thrown from above. Maleficent makes a rainbow arch to stop it. The Beak Seeker Vulture flies around the tower, trying to wake the D. Sorcerer. He is followed by Kinsa, who first fails to hit him with her wand. At last, she turns him into a stone vulture and flies off. The D. Sorcerer appears at the door. * Sorcerer Doomlander: Silence! the Beak Seeker Vulture You, tell those fools to... that he is now turned to stone No! the heroes escaping No! crack appears in the road. * Wilga: Watch out, Linma! horses just make it over the gap. * Kelal: Hurry! Hurry, guys! throws two spells, attacking several attacking Top Chops. The heroes reach downtown [[Philadelphia].] * Sorcerer Doomlander: A forest of thorns shall be his tomb, born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now, go with the curse and serve me well around downtown Philadelphia, cast my spell! black cloud appears over Philadelphia. Bolts of lightning strike everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes. The heroes have to stop before them. Phillip and Linma use their swords to cut through them, with the girls using magic, before they head closer to Grey Towers Castle. * Sorcerer Doomlander: No! It cannot be! D. Sorcerer appears in front of Phillip and the young warriors by magic. The prince, Maleficent and Linma dismount their horses. Everyone faces their enemy. * Maleficent: Now shall you deal with 8 of us, Doomlander, and all the powers of hell! (She flicks her fingers at Diaval and he turns into Leonidas, a dragon. He takes to the air with Kinsa as Maleficent fights the D. Sorcerer. She blocks his spells with her staff and attacks him with the spells Harry Potter and his friends used before both staffs trigger Priori Incantatem, Maleficent with the Disarming Charm and the D. Sorcerer with the Killing Curse.) * Kinsa: Inside. This way! (Kinsa gets her friends past the monster. As the duel intensifies, suddenly, the D. Sorcerer gets his staff disarmed by Dejan's Disarming Spell from behind. Leonidas grabs it in his claws.) * Kelal: Now, Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure! (Prince Phillip throws his sword. It hits the Doomlander at the big eye. Then, Maleficent crushes his body and rips it apart with her magic before the dragon turns back into Diaval. The Sorcerer Doomlander is now a series of shattered remains.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Linma and the Nightmare Fairy